


Shippy Stuff

by KarmicRetribution



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodshed, Crack Fic, Drama, Gen, I have soooo much work, I haven't grammar checked this, I'm tired, I've been up all night working when this hit me, Maybe after I go to sleep and wake up, Romance, This is crack, blaze it, but for now, hahaha, in the morning, it might be a bit rambly, it's 4:20, love y'all, no, not really - Freeform, now, only a little bit of romance, sorry - Freeform, you guys are the real mvps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmicRetribution/pseuds/KarmicRetribution
Summary: Ship!Sans dutifully mans the monitors and files the paper work for each ship and and each piece of creation for each fic day in and day out. It's about time this Captain gets his own ship. Let's just say he knows how to properly use a bed ;-)





	Shippy Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I don't know what I'm doing. But trust me, it's still awesome. Cause I wrote it. Yep. Sleep-drunk me won't let you down.

All was quiet in an office in a building located in the void. In that office sat a skeleton, his bones lit by the glow of his monitor. Eyelights flitting sluggishly over words and fics, just barely checking to make sure everything was filed correctly. Not even the worst of what had gone on last month could phase him in this state. The only sounds that could be heard was the shuffling of paper or the occasional click of his computer mouse.

Captain was hitting that point in the day where the monitor was blurring and not even coffee could keep him going (much like me). He rubbed at his temple, thankful at least that there didn't appear to be any more people popping into his office and distracting him from work. And giving him more work to do. He just didn't get these people sometimes. It was his boss's fault for setting up that blog.

He took another sip from his cup, and resolved to finish up a few more files, then he could head home for the day. Night. Whatever. Time is meaningless and just an illusion.

 He nearly jumped out of skin when his door was slammed (kicked) open. "SANS!" He spun his chair around, looking at his brother, who giving his mug the evil eye.

"yes?" He says, getting his brother's attention again.

"AH, YES! I AM HERE TO LET YOU KNOW YOU HAVE THE REST OF THE NIGHT OFF!"

What, really? Boss usually worked him down to the bone (heh). His face must have said as much, for Papyrus beams.

"YES REALLY! AND THIS WOULD GIVE YOU MORE TIME WITH YOUR," Papyrus wiggles his eyebrows, "SPECIAL ONE."

Captain can't help the blush that dusts his cheekbones, rivaling his eye bags for darkness. "oh, um, i don't know what you mean-"

"NO NEED TO BE COY SANS!" Papyrus places a hand on Sans's shoulder, and gives him an sympathetic look. "WHILE I DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOUR RELATIONSHIP, I WILL NOT STAND IN YOUR WAY. NOW. GO."

With that, and a nudge from his brother, Captain is on his feet and out the door, grabbing his bag on the way, before skelaporting away with a soft beep. Papyrus watches him go with a fond look at Sans's eagerness.

Captain reappears outside his bedroom, and takes a moment. It's really happening. It's been so long, he could hardly remember the last time they were together. Well, he does, but they had been interrupted. Hopefully now, he could finish what he started.

Wanting to prepare, he goes to the bathroom, and changes into some more _comfortable_ attire. The tension in his shoulders seemed to fade away already, and his head ache lessens in preparation for what was to come.

Heading into his bedroom, he lays his eyes on the object of his desire, giving it bedroom eyes. Since he's in a bedroom. All eyes in the bedroom are bedroom eyes.

"did you miss me?" He breathes out, taking the few steps needed to embrace the object of his desire. Warmth and softness surrounds him, and he sighs in relief, all the remaining tension fading away as he relaxes. "cause i missed you." He says to his bed, pulling the blankets over himself.

Caotain rests his head on his pillow, lying comfortably in his bed. Truly content, he closes his eyes and immediately falls asleep, thankfully not dreaming as he rests, preparing for another day.

Cause, tibia honest? Based upon the things he must see, his brain probably wouldn't provide dreams that he would want to see. But he just has a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, to tell you guys the truth I was tempted to put a bunch of fake tags up in the tag area like real smutty kinky stuff for fun. But I figured that would be mean and misleading. So I was honest. I hope you guys enjoyed! Go to the tumblr for this person, shiporbeshipped, it's great. Captain is a 'bitter pill' as the mod likes to call him. I think he's a sweetheart and I'm rambling again. I could delete this but nah. It's for posterirty's sake. Let the world feast their eyes on my sleep-druunken ramblings. Hahahahaha.


End file.
